


Yggdar: My Home

by MGLynn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Explicit Language, Graphic Description of Corpses, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGLynn/pseuds/MGLynn
Summary: Corona's world is turned upside down when her village is attacked. Follow her through her journey through Yggdar to bring her people together to fight against her enemies.This is my first fanfiction so please keep that in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

I stir from my deep slumber to the sound of the people shrieking and the smell of flame lingering in the air. I hear the clanging of  swords and pikes clashing, I quickly rise without any time to dress properly. I exit my tent and was greeted by the cold night air  that is typical in the dead of night. I hear the anguish of my people, the powerful Yggdarrian tribe, outside trying to valiantly fend  off the invaders. You see we aren't warriors, we are simply hunters and gatherers.The fear in their eyes is evident. I cannot bear to see them in pain. But then I see their leader head to my family's tent...¨Shit! Mamá. Mamá are you alright!¨ I screech over the sound of the chaos.    


My heart plummeted as I rip through the tent to see their Davinar slit my Mamás throat. That was when I feel a ripple through my entire body, I feel my skin tighten, I can taste the blood in my mouth. I take my spear and attempted to strike its head. Unfortunately, I missed by a significant amount. Instead he whips his head around and hissed through his teeth. This is not good. He is a Drakhña! Half-dragon and half human! He divulges his sharp, pointy teeth and his snake tongue as he strikes back. He unveiled his wand and starts to rapidly fire an array of spells. ´What is this weapon? I have never seen anything like this’. As soon as the spell hit the ground a compact sand creature sprout up from the ground and got into a battle stance.

“You see this little girl?” He snarls as he shoves his weapon an inch towards my face. I snarl at him and spit on his face. “ You unrefined heathens! Do you know who we are! We are the Negasi tribes best warriors and we are backed by the Holy Rizntain Empire. You should have converted to the light side and bow your head to the rightful God, then all this wouldn’t have happened to you and your people. If you convert now then maybe, I’ll consider having you serve me...personally” He continues as he devours my body with lust clouding his small beady eyes. “You think I would bow down to a nonexistent God. You must be fucking with me!” I laugh. “I have listened to enough. You will die by my hand, and I will destroy your pitiful little hovel for what you have done to my tribe. To this I vow on this night in front of the sparkling Gods above” I roared, shattering all the swords, spears, and daggers in my village. Then I catch a glimpse of his scaly back facing me, I plunged my sword into his back. 

His armor shattered and I immediately pulled out and continuously stab him until I see the life in his eyes fade out. The second before he took his last breath I ripped out his beating heart and threw it out for the crows to feast on.     
I run out still hungry for blood, and the sound of horses neighing fill my ears. I run into the many tents trying to find other survivors. Then I make out a woman's cry for help and I charge at the man. Who wasn’t much of a challenge anyway and stab the man in the back, and his blood imbued my torso. Looking down I see the woman looking relieved, I offer her my hand and order her to,¨Take as much food, water, and medical supplies you can and go join the other survivors past the bridge of the Mimas river... GO!¨  

In the wake of everything, I am unblinded by the coat smoke that has finally been lifted from my tribe and see the limbs of my fallen brethren scattered across my village. They all fought valiantly against these savages. I dig pile and one by one all of their bodies were put together, and I poured some salt of the Mimas river, kiss each and every one of them and felt a surge of power enter through me as the passing of strength has been processed through every fiber of my being. Through me, these brave and noble people can rest easy as I sing for their souls to reach their next great adventure. As time went on I feel my power slowly wane as I continue to try and find the survivors that fled from this horrific event.


	2. Chapter 2

I give a hard, long look around my home, the bright star above has finally shown his face. As the light shined across the field I could see the dozens of bodies lying motionless on the ground. I slowly walk towards the front gate about to leave when I hear a soft angelic voice. I swing my head around and shout to the shadows, “Who goes there? Come out now and you might survive” But there was no one there. Not even a shadow of a person could be seen as far as the naked eye can see. However, I felt like the spirit of Nadía the Goddess of Wisdom, pass through my earthly vessel. With her by my side, I determinedly roam through the black forest. After what seemed to be a fortnight as well as, many moons, I start to see legs amputated from the bodies. Bodies linked to their limbs by only a string of their skin. Pieces of skin removed to uncover the bones still coated with thick remnants of dry blood. The gore evident from a fresh kill from the attack splattered sporadically on the green skin of the cacti, and the brightly orange pricks of the cactus. The formerly white sand that used to shine with its clean sheen, has been dyed a dark maroon. Then I catch the sound of a cactus branch snapping. I whip my head around and see that I’m surrounded by the survivors. I examine my surroundings and see Zhila Mokrii. “You survived? But how?” I questioned shock evident on my face. 

“ My dear, we simply took the dead and gave them some of our clothing and cast a minor illusion spell” Zhila responded.   
I looked at her suspiciously, but then I saw her tattoos. I saw everyone with their tattoos. They truly are my tribesmen. Because our tattoos are blessed by the Goddess of the crossroads, Mimas. It is proof that they are who they say they are with these tattoos.  
“ I’m just happy that you all are safe, however, where is Abba?”  
“He has been captured by the Negasi, Corona”   
“What? We must go get him Zhila what are we waiting for?”   
“Doll, I eat your liver! We aren’t warriors we are huntsmen trained to kill our next meal. Not to kill other men”  
“We’ll see about that” I reply with a smirk plastered on my face.  
Zhila leads me to a basin and whispers a bunch of gibberish and a very bright glow followed almost instantly after she finished. A hidden civilization appeared right before my eyes. 

“Where has this been?” I asked Zhila.  
“Sweetie, it has been here since the Prince descended from Anglia”  
“ Is that so? Then who are we waiting for? Lets go!”  
Zhila escorted me through the hot desert, straight into the heart of Yggdar. I look around in awe and hear chatter and lively music. Out on the streets of this city I see Gbuna Anayiri battles happening near the city square. “Why did we leave from here?” I asked Zhila.  
She slowly turned her old, gaunt, wrinkly face and opened her mouth to reveal her snaggletooth, “You see my child. Our tribe broke up after the death of the Dariush. He left his two sons who both decided that they deserved to be on the throne. So your fore-baba and uncle fought to do bloody death to see who was the rightful heir to the throne and unfortunately, your fore-baba died with a stab wound to the heart. So those that swore fealty to your fore-baba was forced to leave this tribe, that includes your fore-mamán and her infant sons. So she gathered all her husband's followers and created a tribe on the outskirts of Yggdar. They wandered through the desert for many summers until they saw the only other animal they can find and followed it. Then Zenith saw this eagle as a sign. She saw it as the symbol the Gods have sent and when it landed on a cactus she decided that this was the location that they were going to live from now on, and it was from that day forward going to be called Tenochtitlán.¨

¨ Will they accept us back?”   
“My dear there is no heir to the current Darii of the city of Náuhtl. You are the youngest of the powerful Anglican royal descendant of the fifth son when descended from the heavens. Not to mention, your cousin is infertile and growing up there in age.”


	3. Chapter 3

As we walked around the beautiful city of the sun, the people in tents all lined up in rows with colorful fruits, vegetables, and animals hanging from the roof of their tents. Children on the streets selling flowers for money, or working construction on the side. I see soldiers whipping these poorly fed men to the bone if they don’t work. I walk towards the bejeweled, crystallized, castle that my cousin lives at, and see that the stairs looked like they ascended to the heavens. Zhila and I start our long journey up the ivory, large stairs. After what felt like eons, we finally made it to the top of the staircase and peered inside to see the red splendor of the building. “Its a lot smaller than I thought it would be” I whispered under my breath. I see Zhila give me a look that seemed to say, ‘Don’t be rude’. 

“Who dares enter” We hear a sharp voice shriek from the other side of the room. We spin around to see a short, mocha skinned, black long hair, and noticeably have only one tattoo on his cheek that represents the noble family of Zakapur that all members of my family have to identify all of its members. It appears the moment we take our first breath. He eyes my entire being, when he stops on my cheek. I analyze the small man in front of me turn red with rage. “Get out of here you traitor. We won the throne fair and square! I don’t want to see another of your deceitful, backstabbing side of the family” he screeches at the top of his lungs.

“Look Darii, Corona is in your blood, as well as, one of the best warriors out there. If you allow all of us to stay, then she can help protect the city. If you're still not satisfied, then send away to fight to demonstrate her skill with the blade. If she wins you help us. If she loses, then she’ll die” Zhila counters.  
“Prove it to me. Prove me your loyalty. Prove me your warrior capabilities by squashing those Negasi nuisances towards the west” He replies with a smug smile crept on his face.   
“Will I get any support for this? Will I get any reward for this? Even you must know that the Negasi are stronger than us cousin” I step forward determined not to lose against them.  
“Very well. You may take forty-five of my best warriors to take with you. If you win I’ll rebuild that small village for you. Actually, I’ll rebuild your home while your fighting this battle and I want you to return there as soon as it's built. Is that a good enough deal for you” He cackles.  
“Forty-five men are hardly enough to use to fight an army of 200 Negasi’s” I yell realizing that this would be a suicide mission.   
“Is it a deal or not?” he repeats.  
I close my eyes, picturing the faces of my people and my Abba. Remembering the shameful and gruesome acts they have done to my mamán. Now all I have to do is take my revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the spacing on this one but my computer just doesn't like me.

The sun started to rise from the east casting its light upon the world. I feel the black stallion beneath I trot to the outside border of Náuhtl. My men stationed behind me were risking their lives to defeat these murderers. But I only have forty-five men what can I do with that many warriors against 200 of their men? Think Corona, think. Then my eyes lit up, I have a plan. It's going to be called the bull horns formation. I see the warriors beside me and roar at the top of my lungs to assemble before me. Each and every one of them lined up in front of me. I assessed the body type of each man and lead them to one of five groups. I had nine warriors in each section. I still need more people, so I venture back in town and see a ton of of homeless people venturing through the streets. I continue to the main square and start going to the nearest person who seemed to be in need of a better life, and kept offering a position in my army. By the end of the month I had close to over 150 fighting men and women. With this I am now close to 200 people to go into battle with me.

We travelled for what feels like an eternity under the hot Yggdarrian sun. My skin stings, red, and my face are hard to express. After a short while I have the bull horn formation start. I have the right and the left horn of my squadron stay behind as I have my skirmishers sneak in through the woods. That is when they are going to quietly kill off as many of their guards as possible. Then I hear the signal. I let out a mighty roar, and charged the second regime. After I’m through with them, they are going to regret for ever showing their dirty, disgusting, dishonorable faces. I entered through the tall, thick, wooden gates and immediately see my archers shoot a rain of arrows. At this time only the Darii, Darii’s daughters, and all of the Davinaars are the only ones to survive. Then out of the corner of my eye my Abba is brought to me, passed out. I look at his tired, gaunt face that used to breathe life, but now simply looks lifeless. I hear him breathe softly. I decide to let him rest in a carriage that we have stolen from the Negasi, and instead pick up a blunt axe stuck on a piece of wood and start chopping the heads of these generals. All nine of them, as well as, the Darii himself. “ Where is he?!? Where is that mamáfucker! Where is Afridi?!?” I blow up in front of the eldest daughters face. My spit flying into her face. The shear image of her face infuriated me. She tried to back away but all of my soldiers move closer to her.

“ I don’t know where he is, Corona, why are you doing this?”  
“Why am I doing this?” I scoff. “You backstabbing, hopeless waste of space. I was set to marry Afridi and finally bring peace between our peoples. But that wasn’t enough for you? Was it? No, you just wanted us weak and in turn you murder my mamá. Slitting her throat in her sleep?”  
“What happened to the Holy Rizntain empire?”

“Oh sweetheart, they never came. But you shouldn’t worry about them. You should start worrying about yourself because this is just the beginning. You know I was originally on giving you a sweet, long, lasting torture. Cut you limb from limb. Quarter you, or maybe stretch you to death. But I think I’ll keep you alive for now. You see that crate? That crate is filled with the bodies of your family members decapitated. You should have an up close look” I sneer picking up her sweaty face and force her face into the crate.  
After pillaging this forsaken place we leave with the sun kissing our skin. The rays hugging our body and preparing us for a safe journey home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any advice on how I can improve this story please comment and I'll be sure to read it and make improvements.


End file.
